The spider and the God
by cbryant230790
Summary: what if loki had his heart broken in the past to find that his love is alive and well but do not remember him. spiderwoman/loki story. before thor and avengers. first fic.
1. Chapter 1

The spider and the god

Chapter one

1931, England

It was a cold and stormy night when Jessica Drew a 15 years old girl, it will be her best night of her life. It was the only time she had the house to herself, her parents Jonathan and Merriam Drew were out for the evening. Jessica could throw a party but she decided to get the logs from outside to put in the fire-place and started the fire.

Jessica went to get a book from the shelf to read when there was a knock at the door "who is it" she said in a calm voice, she didn't want to be seemed scared. There was no answer Jessica took a step forward towards the door and repeated her question "who is it" this time her voice failed her and sounded more shaken "a friend" the voice said calmly "will you open the door, Jessica".

Jessica gasped and dropped her book "who are you and how do you know my name" the voice said "Jessica its me your boyfriend" then it just clicked in Jessica's head _it couldn't be could it_ she thought _I haven't seen or heard from him for over a year_, Jessica walked over to the door and opened it she couldn't believe her eyes "Loki" she said with glee and hugged the tall man (even though he is only 4 inches taller than her) and looked back at him to see a smile forming on his face "why are you here Loki" Jessica questioned knowing full well when he starts to lie to her.

Loki walked into the house when the girl motioned him to and sat down on the sofa "I needed to see you Jess" he was the only one apart from her parents to call her Jess "I missed you though I hoped I wouldn't considering" then he stopped Jessica really wanted to know took the leap and asked "considering what, Loki." Loki looked down staring at his feet then back to the girl "considering, this is so hard to say but, no I can't do this it's too hard"

Loki took Jessica's hands into his brought them up to his lips and kissed them softly, he missed her dearly but what he was about to do was going to kill both of them "Jess listen to me I love you dearly but I can't stay for long" Jessica just nodded and slipped her hands out of his grip "then why come if not to stay please tell me why" Loki could see tears forming in her eyes but decided he could stay with her for while.


	2. Chapter 2

The spider and the god

Chapter two

Before Loki came to earth he spoke to Heimdall at the Bifrost wondering how he a prince of Asgard fell in love with a human but he did and now he was scared of losing her. Heimdall searched for the human and saw why Loki fell for her "she is beautiful my prince" was the gatekeepers' response Loki smiled "she is, how is she Heimdall" the gatekeeper looked and saw what was happening. Jonathon her father had been working on an experiment that could endanger his beloved Loki could not believe what he was hearing a professor working on an experiment which could hurt his love he cannot stand for that and that's how Loki came back to Jessica.

He didn't know how she will react since they haven't spoken or seen each for over a year but doesn't mean she stopped caring or even if he dared to say it loving him. That is why he was standing in front of the door to a large Edwardian house in England which lives his love Jessica Drew. He hoped she would be happy to see him after all this time and she was but he can't stay and watch her get hurt by the people she cherished the most, so this was goodbye and he wanted it to be special and since Jessica will be turning 16 very soon he wanted that to be the night to be special.

Jonathon and Merriam walked through the door just as he was about to kiss Jessica and to his surprise they seemed happy to see him "Loki my son how are you" Jonathon greeted him with a firm handshake Merriam walked over and hugged him "Loki is something wrong" she said in tender tone Loki just looked at the Drew's and decided to lie knowing Jess will kill him later but he didn't care she'll understand why soon enough. "No there isn't, everything is fine" and he received a look from Jess _if looks could kill _he thought with that a chuckle came from him which shocked everyone in the room.

Later on Loki noticed Jess walking towards her room and thought he should apologize to her for lying "Jess I'm deeply sorry for earlier" "its okay I understand really" Jessica said with a sigh she turned round to find Loki an inch away from her face. Loki could smell the floral scent she always worn "Jessica, I want to make your birthday special" "you're staying then for my 16th" she didn't truly believed him and he couldn't blame her he was the prince of lies after all.


	3. Chapter 3

The spider and the god

Chapter three

Jessica walked up to her door she took a deep breath knowing full well that Loki was following her, just as she reached out to open her door it opened by itself, Jessica spun round with a harsh look on her face looking at Loki spoke with a stern voice "why did you do that for I can open the door by myself thank you very much" she tried not to yell the last part but she couldn't help it she was pissed, "just trying to help my love" was all Loki could say with a very faint smile forming on his lips.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Loki asked hoping it will be a yes but knowing Jess the answer will be a "no" that was Jess' reply and slammed the door in his face. Loki slumped to the floor as Jonathon walked pass "what are you doing on the floor?" Loki sighed "Jess hates me, she believes I will leave after her birthday" he said avoiding eye contact with his beloved's father "why would she think that Loki?" Loki just shrugged.

Jonathon sat down next to him and started talking again Loki just listened "Jessica is a strong independent young woman who adores her Loki" Loki smiled at the last bit "she got hurt the last time you left and it was only recently she moved on wanting to get her life back on track -" Loki looked at the man next to him when the man stopped "why did you stop? What wrong?" Loki started to panic then Jonathon started to speak again "there's nothing wrong just work an experiment actually" Loki felt sick to the stomach but wanted to know about this experiment "what experiment?"


	4. Chapter 4

The spider and the god

Chapter four

Jonathon took a deep breath and carried on speaking "experimental serum based on irradiated spiders' blood" that was it for Loki he was furious with this man "experimental serum based on irradiated spiders' blood what the hell does that do" Jonathon said as calmly as he could "the serum will be used to cure radiation poisoning" Loki finally realized that this man next to him was trying to save his Jess not to kill her but what almost killed her then.

Just then both men heard a loud crashing noise coming from Jessica's room. They jumped up opened the door and ran to Jessica. Jessica was lethally poisoned by radiation. Loki sat next to Jessica as Jonathon injected the serum; they waited for a few minutes for the serum to work but no the serum did not work. Whilst the Drew's try to get some help Loki went numb holding his Jess close to him wishing this would be a nightmare that he would wake up and Jess would be smiling and laughing at his pranks.

Then a man named Herbert Wyndham turned up and took Jess out of Loki's arms "what's the meaning of this" Loki demanded to know "my name is Herbert Wyndham I work with Mr. Drew and you are" Loki just stood there gobsmaked _how dare he speak to a prince of Asgard _Loki thought "I am Prince Loki of Asgard" Wyndham looked Loki up and down then carried Jess out of the house. Wyndham places Jess in a genetic accelerator in a lab at his home.


	5. Chapter 5

The spider and the god

Chapter five

While in the accelerator, she aged at a decelerated rate. When she was finally released, decades later, Drew was only seventeen years old. Jess woke up to a world she didn't recognize and she couldn't remember how she got here where ever here is, "hello Jessica" came a voice from the shadows "don't be scared I wont hurt you my name is Bova Mr. Wyndham's assistant" for some odd reason Jess didn't feel scared she felt safe with Bova "where am I" Jess needed answers now "you're in Mount Wundagore in Transia".

Jessica went exploring trying to fit in with humanity when she came across a nearby village, a lad found Jess fascinating after a few weeks of seeing him Jess has her first kiss with the lad but accidentally kills him with her new bioelectric powers she gained from the serum. "Bova I did something terrible" Jess screamed whilst trying to keep the tears back "what happened dear tell me" Bova asked already knowing the answer "I…I killed a man just by kissing" this time failing to keep the tears back "you must leave Transia as soon as possible" Jess just nodded in response to Bova's advice. The village heard about the death and wanted revenge on Jessica.


	6. Chapter 6

The spider and the god

Chapter six

Jess bumped into a man she ought to recognize but couldn't put her finger on it "excuse me sir I need to get pass" the man just stood there staring at her "sir do you mind of moving" "im sorry my lady I will get out of your way and again im sorry" the man moved out-of-the-way for Jess "wait what is your name my lady" Jess turned around _the voice I know that voice_ she thought "why do you want to know my name sir" "you seemed familiar to me" "oh, if I tell you my name will you tell me yours" "yes" that was all he said. Another man started yelling at her from across the road "Arachne" it was Jess's new boss Count Otto Vermis the head of Hydra and Jess is Hydras newest assassin.

The man was waiting for his answer but he already knew what it is as Jess ran pass him. Loki hoped Jess would recognize him but she didn't and that broke his heart, with that he was gone. Jess was given an assignment to go up against the new and very young director of Shield Nick Fury and that is when Jess finally realized that Vermis is a cold-blooded killer and with that Jess left Hydra and joined Shield as an agent partnered up with another young agent, Phil Coulson.

Loki kept watching Jess through out her time in New York with Shield then after a few years Loki saw a change in her. Jess left Shield and went on her own becoming Spiderwoman a hero of her own she went through so much remembering her past, her family, her friends and Loki.


	7. Chapter 7

The spider and the god

Chapter ]seven

2014, New York

Jessica has seen a lot during her time a loss of her friend Jared, going up against Hydra not once but twice, gaining a goddaughter, meeting other spider women not all were good but she did meet Madame Web though. Jess works as a freelance reporter who gets the heads up from the mayor but after what happened in new York a couple of years ago with a brand new bunch of heroes calling themselves The Avengers she knew that Spiderwoman won't be needed anymore. Then there was a knock on her New York apartment door. Jess walked over to the door and opened it and to her surprise it was Loki. "Loki what happened to you" helping the god into her home it's been decades since she seen Loki last.

Loki explained what happened to him discovering he is a frost giant, trying to destroy a complete race, trying to kill his brother Thor and tried to take control of earth. All of that deserved him a slap across the face from Jess. "Why did you slap me Jess I know I did wrong I have been punished over and over" Jess just stared not knowing what say but she had to say something didn't she Loki deserves that surely. "Loki I don't know what to say but I hoped you didn't suffer much pain and why did it take you this long to find me" _well that was something I suppose_ thought Loki "no I didn't suffer much pain as you put it and to your second question at first I thought you were dead then I saw you it must have been 1960s when you worked for Hydra I carried on watching you hoping you'd remember your past and now here I am"

Jess just stood there shocked but changed her mind quickly and decided to kiss Loki making sure he knew what she wanted to happen leading him to the bedroom. As the kiss deepened Jess noticed that her powers didn't harm him then Loki broke away gasping for air "are you sure you want this Jess" Jess looked confused then realized that Loki must think she never did it "Loki I'm not a virgin anymore it has been over 3 decades since I lost it so yes I'm sure" Loki looked hurt by the comment but Jess made up to him all night and most of the next morning hoping Loki was enjoying himself.


	8. Chapter 8

The spider and the god

Chapter eight

The following morning was beautiful jess woke up smiling seeing she had loki by her side.

"morning loki" jess whispered into lokis skin making him chuckle

"well morning to you to love."

They stayed in bed laughing and chatting about the old days when there was a knock on the door.

"I better get that"

but as jess tried to leave the bed loki grabbed her wrist tightly

"loki let go you're hurting me"

"don't open the door please" his eyes pleading with hers

"loki I have to it's a friend I suppose to speak to"

with that loki let go of her wrist and watches as jess went to the door.

"why hello there oh it is good to see you again thor" jess whispered allowing thor to come in

"please whisper thor hes just in the other room" pointing towards the bedroom thor nodded.

"how is my brother is he well"

jess nodded "yes he is but I don't want any fights otherwise I have to get fury involved"

thor nodded understand jess's point "no trouble m'lady"

jess walked towards the bedroom "loki can you come out please"

there was a slight noise from the bedroom then a creak from the door.

"my love what's wrong-" then loki stopped midsentence

"hello brother" thor said calmly

Loki on the otherhand was not calm "I AM NOT YOUR BLOODY BROTHER. LEAVE NOW ASGARDIAN"

With that both gods went flying into each other when jess transformed into spiderwoman

"THAT IS ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU" shouted jess

Both god stopped and looked at jess "sorry" both said

Jess flew out of the apartment looking for one of many headquaters of S.H.I.E.L.D.


End file.
